The present invention concerns a device within which a golf tee is insertable with provision made for tethering the tee and holder to prevent loss.
In the prior art are tee holding devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,123 which shows a tethered tee holder with no provision made for tee reinforcement or tether storage; U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,638,448 and 1,550,483 disclose devices which are not usable with conventional golf tees nor do they provide for tether storage, and; U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,978 which discloses a hinged golf tee.
The general concept of a golf tee holder with a tethered anchor is admittedly old per the first mentioned patent.